Golden Strands
by de tournesol amour
Summary: Story 1. Rory runs into a girl who he assumed was Prim. Later when he finds out that the girl is someone from Gale's past. His findings surprise Gale which leads to a visit that fills him with new unwanted feelings. Rory/Prim Peeta/Katniss. Used to be called Looks like Prim
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer (for the whole story- sorry I'm lazy): I did not write Hunger Games or create any characters for it.**

* * *

><p>Rory walks into the dimly lit room whistling to himself as he carries a package of bread over to the worn kitchen table. I watch him in pure fascination on his sudden mood change from sulking around the apartment because he has nothing to do to whistling and looking cheerful about arranging bread on the table. It must be from letting him out of the house. "What's got you all happy this morning?" I poke at him wondering if my reasons are true. He turns suddenly blushing like he was caught reading Playboy magazines from the Capitol. He tries finding words but before he can form a word I add, "You only went to the <em>Mellarks<em>. Did you finally realize you were in love with Prim? Good for you to catch up to everyone, Posy has been talking about you and her getting married and-"

"Prim wasn't there, Gale" he sputters cutting me off with my rant. I laugh off his anger and take bread inventory. "I met someone there" he smiles looking up at a picture of Mom and I sitting on a bench after Peeta and Katniss's wedding. My mom looks pleased that I'm not moping but I actually wasn't sad that day, or even angry. My hair falls over my eyes and my mom's careful fingers are brushing it aside making the nineteen year old boy in the picture beam.

"Who"? I ask edging him to continue and blinking out of the daze from recalling the day that picture was taken.

"I thought it was Prim at first because she had her back to me and the only blond girl I can really imagine in their house was her, Oh come on Gale! I don't like her! I was just saying! Stop it!" I look up from my laughing tremors to see him trying to form a glare so I cough to end my laughter and gesture with my hand to get him to go on.

"When she turned around to look at me that's when I realized then it wasn't Prim" His face falls a little, maybe from the memory that she wasn't there but I don't comment. "If I was younger I would have to say that she looked like an angel." He smiles probably remembering the face of the girl.

"Uh Rory, does this story have a point? If this ends with proof that you're not in love with Prim but in love with this random girl at Katniss's house then tell it to Posy, Mrs. Everdeen, and Mom because they're planning the wedding. Not me." I pull the smile that is threatening to show on my lips to the pit of my stomach.

"Yes it has a point and I'm not in love with this girl… girl isn't the right word. When she got up to introduce herself you could, uh, tell she wasn't a girl my age" he says looking at his shoes as if the dirt is dancing with canes and tossing hats at him.

"You mean to say she also has a nice body to go along with her angel face?" I chuckle at the blush that covers his olive toned neck and cheeks. Soft footsteps come into the kitchen.

"Prim is at the door, Rory" my mom smiles a sweet smile at his blush thinking it was for the mention of Prim. He gets up and shuffles to the door.

"Rory was just telling me a story… about a girl he met when picking up the bread." I smile at her troubled face. "I know I thought he was saying he was in love with someone else, but he told me that he wasn't in love with her. Then of course he denied that he was in love with Prim" Mom coughs into her arm when someone squeaks behind me. Oh no. Prim was at the door. Right, and now she is behind me. I turn to see Prim's freckled face dusted over with a light flush and a look of heart break, awesome.

"Actually Gale, I never said that I wasn't in love with her" Rory says looking a little proud or was he trying to swallow fear? The room falls silent and you can hear the people in the halls moving to their destination.

"Alright, Prim can I get you anything?" my mom asks trying to start up a conversation.

"No thanks Mrs. Hawthorne" she whispers and her little pink lips turn up into a little smile. Rory sets a hand on her shoulder and slowly moves her to sit next to me.

"Here" he says pulling out the chair, "stay a while" he gulps and smiles at her. She blushes but smiles back, folding her small white skirt under her to take a seat. Rory stands there for a second before removing his hand from her shoulder and lounges in the creaking chair across from me.

"I don't suppose you would finish your story for me now…" I say trying to smile but cringing from the death glare from my mom and Rory. "You know- never mind" I stammer out. My eyes look over at the timid girl next to me. She has her blue eyes focused on her light pink painted nails. I wonder where she had the ration tickets to get something like that done. My mom must had noticed too because she pulls out a chair across from Prim and brings them up. Prim grins.

"I got a job in the informatory helping with the some of the smaller cases but it's something and I'm proud so I thought I would spoil myself a little- with the ration tickets from my first paycheck" she explains showing off her little gentle fingers to my mom's curious eyes. Rory pokes my knotted hands. I raise my brow then his mouth mouths;

"Follow me?" I look over at Prim which was my way of asking if we need to invite her. He slowly shakes his head no. I shrug as to say sure. The two sets of eyes fall on Rory and me as we scoot back our chairs and get up.

"Were we leaving you out? I'm sorry" Prim's usual whispered voice rang out with worry and regret.

"It's fine. Don't be sorry, nails aren't my thing. Yet, I like this color." He hastily replies to her scrunched up nose and saddened expression. "It's the color of your lips" he mumbles. Prim must had heard because her freckles were highlighted again with color. Young Love. Rory stumbles away from the table and I follow on his heels. We stroll into my room. Wind from the door being closed ruffles the thin collar of my shirt as I stare questioningly at my kid brother.

"Are you going to admit to me that you love that girl sitting at our kitchen table?" I grin, feeling satisfied that the long hours of listening to Posy's ideas of weddings and Fairy Tales about Rory and Prim won't go wasted.

"I was going to finish my story" Rory grumbles taking a seat on my fresh plaid bed comforter.

"Oh"


	2. Chapter 2

I inspect the facial expression on Rory's face. The turning wheels inside his mind look like they are taking turns feeding him details of the story at hand. He begins by clearing his throat. "Where were we"? He asks cracking a smile that shows little dimples.

"We were discussing whether or not this story had a point, which it does, I hope. Is this story about me? I have a feeling like I'm a part of it. Why was the girl- I don't want to call her girl- What was her name? Oh why was this _girl _at Katniss's house? Are they friends? What district was she from? Oh god. It wasn't Johanna right? If it was that _thing _doesn't look like an angel. Try Devil" I ramble out catching Rory up on my long list of thoughts that challenged my brain to a headache.

"Gale, were you thinking?" Rory asks with exaggerated surprise. His boyish laugh fills the room and bounces off the walls hitting my ears with force that doesn't help my headache. I shrug and ask him not so politely to answer my questions. "Yeah Gale you know her- I think. She's from our district; she was a friend of Katniss's. She just arrived back here at District Thirteen and was looking for someone she knew. She's been through a lot, you can just tell. Johanna? No why would I think Johanna looks like an angel? She scares me. Oh I think her name is Madge." He looks at me expectantly. The only reaction to this is her name, Madge Undersee- the Mayor's daughter, strawberry girl, and Katniss's friend. She's alive? How did she get out of twelve? Why do I care? "Gale?" his voice stings me out of my shock.

"Hmm?" I mumble shaking my head to wipe out memories of times I had talked to her.

"You look like you've just seen a ghost" Rory says smirking at my appalled face.

"Sorry to interrupt you're um story? But I have to go home now" Prim sings as her blond curly hair and blue eyes peek into the room at us.

"Here, Gale and I will take you back- I think Gale would like a visit with Madge" He says ignoring the narrowing of my eyes.

"Oh thank you Rory" she giggles while I shoot her crush a look of ungrateful suffering. He waits patiently for her to slip her shoes on then opens the door for her to step out into the hall. He looks back to yell good bye to mom and remembers that I'm coming too. I roll my eyes at his confused face, did he forget between my bedroom and now? He can no longer deny that he isn't in love with Prim. I walk in silence down the hall listening to the love birds talk about their plans for tomorrow. We stop in front of the long white door of 97B. Rory hugs a shy Prim and asks her if he'll see her tomorrow. She nods with enthusiasm and shifts through her skirt pocket for a key. Rory and I turn the opposite direction of the hallway. Rory marches with new confidence, and I trudge along with doom of seeing a girl I never really liked.

"Were you and Madge friends?" Rory asks me on the way to Katniss's apartment.

"Do you know if Madge is even going to be there?" I question back

"Yeah… She told me she was staying with them until they assign her to a room" Rory states reading the numbers on the plain white doors.

"I'm sure they were very excited."

"Gale, grow up" Rory snaps without turning to face me. It takes the rest of my energy not to burst out laughing and it helps when Rory lifts his hand to grab the beak of the Mockingjay knocker. I slide my hands into my pockets and rock back to get away from the sounds of footsteps coming to the door. My stare meets the sharp focused eyes of Katniss _Mellark_.

"Hi Catnip" I say nonchalantly hoping she'll say she's busy and to come back later.

"What are you doing here?" She asks tipping her head to the side a little.

"I came to say hi to my best friend" I smirk still hoping she'll ask us to leave.

"Whose here?" Her husband's voice calls out from somewhere in the spacious apartment. Oh he's here? Please ask me to leave.

"Gale and Little Gale" Katniss answers over her shoulder.

"Stop calling me that" Rory flinches looking embarrassed.

"Gale?" asks a surprised sing song voice. A honey blond girl with big bright blue eyes bounces over to the door and stops just behind Katniss. My heart speeds up a little but I know it's just because Katniss hasn't gotten me out of this situation yet.

"Madge" I nod to her which lights up her pale freckled face with a bright happy smile.

"So you do remember" Madge sighs and turns on her heel with a heart wrenching face on.

"That's the second time I've seen her smile today" Katniss whispers to me. "She says it's weird to see people she remembers from District Twelve"

"Especially when those people think you're dead" I point out cautiously quiet. She pales a little and moves out of the way to let us in. I turn to look at Rory but he's already on his way back to 97B. I give Katniss a wary look and she seems to understand but she still doesn't ask me to come back another time. I grumble something under my breath about this being stupid but she just knocks me into her front room anyway. Katniss walks through the doorway into the brightly lit kitchen and I start to follow her but a finger stops me and her sharp eyes dart over to look at Madge. She wants me to talk to her? Is she kidding me? I snarl but she just smiles. I twist towards the long couch where Madge is sitting completely oblivious to our short conversation and walk over. I look to see if Katniss is pleased with me but she isn't there anymore. I slowly sit down on the couch. I glance over at Madge. Her slim legs are pressed together as a base for her elbows to rest on so her head can be burrowed into her hands. Ridged, shaking shoulders come to my attention and sniffles fill the stilled air and I recognize that she's crying.

"Hey" I say softly and awkwardly pat her back. After a blink or two she has thrown herself onto my arms seeking comfort I have no idea how to give. I pretend its Posy and lean her back a little to get the hair out of her eyes then squeeze my arms around her trembling body. As she lies in my arms I have to get rid of the feeling of it being normal or nice. This is _Madge._ The Mayor's Daughter. No one I've ever had feelings for. I feel her shift under me and I look into her eyes. As I take her in, I do see the similarities that she has with Prim. Such as, the way her hair fits just behind her ear or the way her eyes crinkle when she smiles. Yet there are some things that are very unique to Madge. The smell that lingers in her hair remind me of the strawberries Katniss and I would sell to her in the morning or the twitch that lets you know she's going to smile with straight bright white teeth. Hell's Teeth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi Readers! Now that I know I have some…: D Thanks for the reviews! I hope I get more…<strong>

**HG Girl97: =) The suspense is killing me too**

**the pen my sword: Thanks! I'll try to update as much as I can (:**

**~Erin~**


	3. Chapter 3

"The last time I saw you" she whispers looking down at her hands lying neatly on her folded knees set on my lap, "Was when I brought you morphling" she shutters and my own shutter isn't far behind.

"You were the one who brought me morphling?" I wonder out loud.

"Err, yeah" she squirms a little.

"Why?"

"Gale! You're so stupid sometimes. Maybe it was because I like you. But I don't think you're brain has enough room to comprehend that…" she hisses at me. I watch her eyes fall on everything but me and her face clearly shows that she was surprised those words left her pursed lips. She likes me? For that long? Why?

"Why?" I ask again

"Why what?" her intense tear-filled eyes look at my chest lifting up and down with steady breaths.

"Why do you like me?" I move a stray hair away from her face back behind her ear and smile hoping that will give her confidence to explain and not just shrug. I guess it wasn't enough because I watch her shoulders rise and fall. "I was hoping for more of an explanation than a shrug" I chuckle and like music, giggles fill up my ears. The apartment seems surprised to hear it because all background noise has ceased. Madge seems to notice it too because her voice drops volume so I have to lean over to hear her.

"You're brave; you went into the forest even if it was against the law to do so. You're thoughtful, you always put others before yourself once again bringing up the fact that you went into the forest just to put dinner on the table. You take care of your family, the only thing my family would ever let me do was help mama get into bed. I can't believe you're here. Hmm… You're strong." Her long fingers brush shoulder and down my arms "You're smart- I take that back-You're smart when _hunting_. You're loyal" my hand steadies her trembling tired body "Must be the nerves" she coughs and turns her head away from me. I don't know what came over me but suddenly I feel my hand wrap around her chin and I'm kissing her softly as if she would break. I flinch expecting a punch or slap across the face but nothing comes. "I'm not going to hit you!" she squeaks.

"Right…" I try to find a smile but my past rushes to meet me; "Madge" I whisper "Where are your parents?" Her face sinks in and she curls up into me. Tears stream from her closed eyes. "Sorry" I whisper into her ear. Katniss walks in and shakes her head.

"You were doing so well" she sighs and removes Madge from my lap. I get the feeling that I lost something and panic takes over. I reach out and take Madge from Katniss. "What…" she growls, her face watches the smile that bounces onto Madge's face when my arms tighten and I bring her body closer to mine. "Well" she says and shakes her head. "I'm not a match maker but I would have to say you guys make a great couple" Madge's head pushes into the crook of my neck, warm air blows down my shirt triggering a shudder.

"Whatever Katniss" Madge mumbles. Katniss's mouth molds into an O. She pulls up a chair and we talk about our lives during the rebellion. Madge tells about her parents sending her to live with family in District two. When capital officials found her she was taken back to the capital to work for Snow. She shows Katniss and me the scar she has where a tracker was set into her arm. I brush it with my finger. She tells us that she overheard Snow talking with other officials about the keeping of Peeta and his speech. "They saw I overheard them and I got this" she lifts her shirt and points to a long skinny scar that curves around her hip. "One of them slashed me- I'm not sure if it was supposed to scare me so I wouldn't eavesdrop but if it was they failed because I continued anyway. I found out a lot about the network of the rebel army and joined into all the fun you guys were having. I listened in on Snow, Flirted with young officials so they would spill information on the war, and all the districts, and smuggled a radio under my pillow from the cook. Then when the war ended I was rescued and taken back to my relatives in two then I came here searching for this- friends and people I knew before this happened" she sighs sinking back into my arms.

"Wow" Is all I get to say before we're startled with the door slamming.

"Prim?" Katniss wonders. Prim sprints over and engrosses her with a hug. "What's up?" Katniss laughs standing to hug the young girl.

"Rory and I are going out!" she squeals jumping up a little

"When did he do that?" I ask

"OH Gale! You're brother is so cute!" she giggles dancing around Katniss

"Yeah… I don't see it" I say cringing away from her giddiness.

"Peeta! Rory asked me out!" Prim screams running over to the man who just stumbled into the front room.

"Oh I thought someone was hurt" he says looking relived "That's great Prim"

"IT IS!" she yells skipping over to the open door. "That's all I wanted to say" she shrugs, waves, and walks out the door.

"What'd he do give her a box of chocolate?" I ask as quiet seeps back into the room.

"JEZZ!" Katniss yells holding her head

"I would hope he did- she can't be that excited" Peeta agrees staring at the door

"I felt like freaking out like that when I heard Gale from the doorway…" Madge admits

"We're all glad that you didn't" Katniss says patting a happy Madge on the shoulder

"I've never been that excited" I say shaking my head

"If Rory comes in here- I'm kicking him out- it's his fault I have a headache now" Katniss sighs. There's a knock on the door and Katniss runs over to it. I hear the turning of the knob, silence, a simple: Hi, and then a slam. Bad move Rory. Bad move.

"Gale has to come home now" Rory screams into the door. I look at Madge with a horrified expression.

"Take Madge with you, you're mom won't mind" Katniss and I lift Madge off my lap but her arms instantly wrap around me. I grunt but hold her against me shifting my weight and securing my arms under her legs. I nod to Katniss and Peeta and walk out of their apartment. Rory raises his eyebrows.

"You're not the only one who fell in love today" Madge kisses under my ear and whispers that she loves me too. "Thanks to you- Katniss got a headache"

"Me? Why- all I did was knock on the door!" he yells

"You asked Prim out, she came over and starting screaming because she was so happy, and then left" I said summarizing the whole freak out for him. His eyes grow wide and we walk in silence back to the apartment. Rory opens the door for me, and we walk into the smell of wild turkey. Mom has a pair of oven mitts on and she is humming while waiting for the little blue timer to ding. "Hey mom we have a guest"

"She's not really a guest, Gale" Rory points out

"She's not?" I ask

"Oh come on. You don't just fall in love with someone in an hour. She's going to be in your life forever, admit it" Madge's sleeping breaths fill my mind as I think over the events over and over.

"You're probably right and you can fall in love with someone in an hour" I smile

"Can you?" he asks eyeing the meat making its way out of the oven

"Yeah. I'm a living example"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Should I make an epilogue? If so... any ideas?<strong>

**~Erin~**


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner is quiet tonight except the babble of Posy at the end of the table. Mom asks me to check on our guest. I excuse myself and walk down the dark narrow hallway to my room. Knocking, I slowly open the door and peek my head in. There on my bed is Madge. Her blond hair spread out like waves over my pillow and her soft tender body curled up under my sheets. I tip toe in and sit next to her. She makes a little noise then settles back into sleep. I brush the back of my hand over her cheek. I listen to her breathing for while then walk back to the kitchen table. I shake my head to update them that she hasn't gotten up yet and stab my meat. Vick joins in on Posy's one sided conversation and the two of them talk about the new youth group opening up. Rory and mom talk about something that happened with Prim earlier today but I'm no longer listening. I'm only listening for the sounds of movement two rooms down. That's why I hear my named being screamed. I get everyone to calm down then perk up and wait for it.

"GALE" she screams. I knock my chair over sprinting to my room. She sounds like she's being murdered! I smash the door open and watch her struggle against the sheets. Her face is streaming with tears and her face is twisted with agony. I kneel next to the bed and shake her, waking her from her nightmare. At first she moves away from me pushing herself against the wall. She seems to have realized who I was and latches her hands on my shirt pulling me onto the bed. I lie down next to her and cover her body.

"What was the dream about?" I ask kissing her forehead.

"I don't want to talk about it" she whispers nestling closer to me

"I do"

"Gale" she sighs, "I don't want to"

"Alright" I turn to get off the bed but her little hand grabs my wrist. "What?"

"Stay with me"

"You should get something to eat then we'll go to bed" I point with my thumb in the direction of the kitchen

"We'll? Like together?" she squeaks

"Yeah… I'm past 18…" I mutter feeling embarrassed

"Ok" she says hoping out of my bed and strutting towards my family. I turn off the light and walk back not far behind her. She pulls out the chair next me and is already in deep conversation with Posy and Vick. My mom raises her eyebrows at me then looks at Madge. I mouth I'll tell you later. Thirty minutes later we're in pajamas and listening to the radio in the living room. Madge has her head on my shoulder and is curled into me, Posy occupies my lap, and Vick is sitting with Mom and Rory on the couch.

"Mom it's all right if Madge stays over right?" I ask with a little edge in my voice

"Of course" she beams

"OH! Madgie! You and me can has a sleepover in my room!" Posy squeals clapping

"Posy you need to plan these things in advance. Madge and Gale already have a sleepover planned for tonight" My mom says sweetly. I look at the ceiling to hide the hot blush that I can feel on my cheeks. Madge hides her face in my shoulder. Rory takes Vick to bed and I pick up a yawning Posy. I smooth her pajamas for her and tuck her into bed.

"Sing for me" Posy coos

"Uh Pose, I don't sing…" I say and kiss her head

"Gale. Sing!" she beams. I think through the songs I know but none of them are bedtime material.

"Not tonight Posy sorry"

"Sing that one song" Descriptive, but I know which one she wants me to sing. I clear my throat and hope no one is around,

"My head is stuck in the clouds, she begs me to come down, says "Boy quit foolin' around", I told her "I love the view from up here, Warm sun and wind in my ear, We'll watch the world from above, As it turns to the rhythm of love," We may only have tonight, But till the morning sun you're mine, all mine, Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love" Posy screams out with delight and slides into bed. I pat her head and turn. I freeze when I find my audience. She shakes her head and holds out her hand.

"You sing really well! Will you finish the song for me?" I frown and she begs so we walk hand in hand into my bedroom and climb into bed. Madge presses her back against the wall and pushes up on her elbow waiting for me to start. I sigh but give in,

"My heart beats like a drum, A guitar string to the strum, A beautiful song to be sung, She's got blue eyes deep as the sea, That roll back as she's laughing at me, She rides up like tide, The moment her lips meet mine, We may only have tonight, But till morning sun you're mine, all mine, Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love" She giggles and kisses me. Her hands slither up and down my chest making it hard to focus on sleep. "Madge" I say quietly trying to take the huskiness out of it. She must have heard it because she blushes scarlet and looks away biting her lip. I laugh and close my eyes again.

"That song sounds like us" she whispers

"Really?" I laugh thinking over the lyrics. She's right it does sound a lot like us. "You're right" I reply tucking my head into the crook of her neck and taking a long inhale of strawberries.

"Yeah I usually am" she smirks running her hand threw my dark messed up hair. "Until the morning sun" she says rolling into sleep. I lay there for a while taking in the glow of her pale skin under my fingers. Eyelashes flutter when I run my knuckles along the bridge of her nose and around her slightly parted lips. I play connect the dots with the freckles on her chin, cheeks, and arms before I get a smile forming on her sleeping lips. I kiss her once. Twice. Three times. Then join her slumber. The next morning I wake up to a hand playing with the little hairs under my shirt. "Hi" she greets

"Hey" My lips brush her hand

"I guess that the morning sun is up" She says simply "I won't be yours for long"

"That's the only part of the song that doesn't go with us" I poke her nose

"Oh?" her eyebrows raise a little

"You'll always be mine" My arms encircle her lazily

"Ditto"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry I kind of made this chapter a Song Fic... I didn't really want it to be short annnnndddd the song just fits them<strong>

**TheMockingjay111: SAME HERE! I've had this song-fic in my head forever! You're def not alone with your obsession((:**

**I agree with Emalema's comment about it being fast(: I am going to add chapters in between!**

**I'm not sure how many chapters I'm going to add between this one and the epilogue. Also, if you have any ideas about the new chapters or my next story just comment.**

**I have one chapter done for Bringing Roses the sequel to this one- I'm excited!**

**Keep looking for updates!(:**

**~Erin~**


	5. Chapter 5

I don't want to talk to him. Yet, my feet took me there anyway. I knock and hope for the best. The best being he isn't there. The best did not come true. His hand throws his blond hair away from his eyes. "Katniss isn't here" he says simply.

"I'm not here to see her" I mutter. His girly eyelashes swipe over his eyes a couple times, calculating. He steps aside and lets me into their home. As always the home is warm and scarily inviting- almost as inviting as the house in Hansel and Gretel. I shutter but fall in step behind Peeta Mellark. He takes a seat at the two seated kitchen table. And gestures for me to sit, "This won't take long" I reassure.

"What is this about then?" he asks raising his eyebrows, "Are you going to pop the question?"

"Err" I struggle, amazed of how right he is, so I give up on finding words and nod. He looks pleased with himself but moves on.

"Tonight?" he says, reminding me about how long I waited.

"I know- but tonight is our 3 year anniversary"

"I'm just surprised on how patient you've been" he shrugged.

"Yeah…" I reach into my pants pocket and pull out a purple velvet box. I hand it over to him and study the table, "Do you think she'll like it? I bought it back in 2- At the time it was crazy for me to get it but I thought I would need it in the future" he slides the ring back over to me and shakes his head once,

"Gale you're crazy if you think she won't like it" I take my shaking fingers and pull the ring out of its slot. It glitters in the light of the kitchen sending shadows across Peeta's face. The tiny petals surrounding the sapphire, sprouting from the valley of base and the leaf creating the groove made me relax. It reminded me of her, so elegant, relaxed, perfect, simple, and charming everything this ring has to offer. I laugh and agree with him. "So why are you here?"

"Nerves- you're the only one I could actually talk to, if you weren't I wouldn't be here right now." I say with total sincerity

"Ah. You know all you have to say is Margret Undersee will you marry me, right?" My eyes narrow.

"I want it to be more special than that! That proposal is so boring" I hiss out putting the ring away and closing the box. He sits there for a minute taking in my anger then settles on asking me where I am taking her. "The library" now he's smiling. It's not funny. She loves it there. She told me that it was the only place she could think in peace, the only place to get away from reality of her nightmares being around every corner. I knew I was wrong about coming here.

"That sounds perfect" he says, "Why there?" I rant about my thoughts and her thoughts about the library. He sits there taking in the information. "I see" he finally says, "Just wing it"

"Wing it? I'm not that creative!"

"Just say whatever comes to mind" he says looking at a picture of Katniss's hand in his. Her pearl ring being the focal point of the picture, "I did" he adds, and then says softly more to himself than me, "always" he takes his eyes off the picture and looks back at me. "I think you can" I smile feeling more confident about the proposal. I get up and leave the house. Madge is unlocking the door to my house when I get back. I stop behind her and encircle my arms around her small waist. She squeals, frightened. I laugh in her ear and pull her around to face me. Her blue eyes that match the jewel encrusted ring in my pocket stare wide eyed at me.

"You" is all she got out before I kissed her. I pushed her lightly against the door. We stood there kissing for about a minute.

"Get a room" I turn to see Rory and Prim. Prim is blushing and looking away from us and Rory looks disgusted. I was going to make a remark about their fondness of rooms but stop myself. Instead I laugh and mess up Rory's hair.

"Sorry kid" I say smiling and take Madge in. She walks to our room and changes for our date. She thinks I'm just taking her to the library to read and talk. I didn't even notice my legs were shaking.

"You okay, Gale?" My mom asks sitting next to me. I had told her a few weeks ago and she has been watching my every move ever since.

"Just perfect" I say looking up at her concerned eyes. The door opens down the back hallway and Madge skips in wearing a light pink dress and white slippers. "Hey you" I beam losing myself in her adorable prance. She smiles back and takes my hand. I lead her down to the library and to our reserved seat in the corner, under the sky light. I pull her seat out then step back. When she sits, I get down on one knee in front of her. "Madge" I whisper to her surprised expression. "Margret Undersee… you have brought me nothing but happiness since the day you cried in my arms… and I never want that happiness to end. Will you marry me?" Her nodding head and little tear drops falling from her eyes is enough to open the box and show her the ring. Someone gasps behind us and I quickly turn around to see Peeta and Katniss looming behind a bookshelf. Katniss has a hand over her mouth and Peeta looks smug. I spin away from them, annoyed. Madge is laughing when I look up at her and she throws herself into my arms. I take her hand in mine and slip the ring onto her finger. "Always" I whisper Peeta's words to her and she beams. After that Madge no longer has any interest in books and instead runs to Katniss shoving her hand into her face. Katniss and Madge start talking about the wedding and leave Peeta and I alone awkwardly in the library.

"Knew you could do it" he says breaking the air around us

"Thanks" He nods and we both catch up to his wife and my fiancée. Madge isn't watching where she is going because all her attention is on the shine of her engagement ring and only looks away from it to say sorry for bumping into me. Katniss and Peeta leave us at their apartment and Madge and I continue walking in happy silence. When we get closer she runs the rest of the way and opens the door. All I can hear when I open the door is loud congratulations. I walk in causally as if I was unaware of the crowds of friends. Annie, Joanna, Haymitch, Prim, Rory, Vick, Mrs. Everdeen, mom, and Posy are all smashed into our tiny new apartment. Our new apartment is a lot smaller than my family's apartment but it doesn't matter because only two people live here. I walk into the kitchen and wash my hands, then walk back into the living room and down the small hallway consisting of three doors: our room, the bathroom, and my office. I choose the door at the end of the hallway. Once I'm inside I close the door and sit in the lumpy armchair behind the desk. I hear a knock. Great, there goes my time alone. The door creaks and Rory's messy black haired head looks in. "What's up, kid?"

"Are you ok? You didn't really say anything to anyone when you walked in, and mom is worried about you" he says plopping down in the L shape sofa in the corner.

"I just wanted time alone" I say watching the pencil I'm rolling.

"Yeah… why, I would think you would proud, and excited with this news but instead you're in here" he says gesturing around the room.

"I don't know, I am proud and excited, I just wish we could have had our own time together"

"That makes no sense! You just proposed to her! Weren't you alone then?" I shook my head no, "No?"

"No, Peeta and Katniss were spying on the proposal so after I proposed she ran to them"

"That's stupid! Why were they there? Did they ruin it?" I smile when he gets up and stomps around the room

"It's fine whatever- can you go now?" I ask turning serious again

"Oh. Yeah. Sure. I guess" he quietly leaves the room. I sit there listening to the clock tick, loud voices from the living room, glasses clanking, and footsteps. I fall asleep to the noise.

"Gale?" I hear not to long later. I open my eyes to find my pencil holder right in front of my face. I groggily look up at the blond haired girl in front of me. I smile sleepily, yawn, and stretch back. "Gale, you were asleep for two hours. You missed the whole party!" Madge says angrily

"What?"

"You. Heard. Me. You were asleep for two hours and missed the party" she hisses again. I cringe away. She walks around the table and sits on my lap which drags her dress skirt up over her thighs. "I guess this means you have to be punished"

* * *

><p><strong>:) They're gonna get it on. lol. Yeah I kind of wrote this fast soooooo yeah.<strong>

**Pictures of rings on my profile!**

**Thanks Emalema for the idea!**

**I'm not sure if I'll add anymore chapters but I'm always open to new ideas.**

**Be sure to look for: "Bringing Roses" the sequel to this(:**

**~Erin~**


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Four Years Later

"Ow!" I hiss at the tailor.

"I'm sorry, you keep moving" he apologizes and continues making last minute adjustments to my right pant leg.

"Nervous much?" Rory snickers from the corner of the room

"Ah shut up… remind me to make fun of you when you get married"

"Gale, it's my job to make fun of you" my younger brother says shaking a finger

"And you do a great job" I snarl. My eyes wander up to the skylight. The sun is shining and the grass that you can see looks green and bright. I wonder if there is wind, and try to remember the feel of grass sliding between my toes. The remembrance calms me down for a moment.

"Finished" the old tailor says standing up from his crouch. I turn to study myself in the floor length mirror. My black rebel uniform drapes gallantly on my broad shoulders and the pant legs are pressed and flat. I fix the gold tassel I received for being part of the section of elite forces that helped with the capital's fall. I make sure the five star pins that I was granted in District two and the four general badges I was awarded for my technologies on the sleeves and breast pocket of the jacket are in order and in place. Unable to stop fidgeting I square my red leather belt for the ninth time. The small mockingjay pin on the right side collar turns upside down and my hand instinctively turns it up again. Perfect. I look over at Rory for approval but he's looking outside.

"How do I look" I ask no one in particular.

"Constipated" Peeta replies looking sorry for me. I make a face but I don't disagree. The terrified emotion I'm having isn't a good feeling. "Look you're going to spend the rest of your life with the women you love, why are you looking like your dog just got hit by a bus?"

"Are you telling me that you weren't freaking out on your wedding day?" I wonder

"Uh… no?"

"Then shut up, Peeta. Stop trying to be superior" I grumble and step down from the box I was standing on.

"I wasn't as nervous as you seem though. I was at least a little excited" his eyes roll at me

"I am excited" I mumble watching the tailor shine my shoes.

"Really?" Rory asks coming over to flick me good-bye, "I wouldn't have guessed" he adds and leaves the dressing room. Peeta laughs then shakes his head,

"Try to smile, Gale." My mouth tries to turn up in the corners but I tremble instead. "You can't even smile? Do you want me to sedate you for your wedding?" I ignore him and look at the clock,

"Let's get this over with" I grunt walking out of the room with Peeta not far behind. He walks to the back to join Katniss, Rory, Prim, Vick, Posy, and a few other bridesmaids. While I wait at the front with my hands in death grip in front of me, I remind myself to breath. Why couldn't we just have the Toasting like back in twelve? The music starts. Posy is throwing little red petals while Vick is standing tall holding the rings. Everyone is walking too fast! Slow down we don't need to be anywhere! My nerves scream at me to run but golden ringlets come into view. She has a big red flower stinking out of the ponytail but the rest of her is all white. My Madge. I relax and shake myself out a little. Haymitch smiles at her and lays her cold hand in mine. What was I nervous for? I let out a long breath and turn to meet her sparkling sapphire eyes.

"Hi" she mouths to me and I squeeze her hand

"Hey" I mouth back and she smiles. Paylor gives the readings and soon we're saying,

"I do" Madge says as her eyes light up

"I do" My face feels like jelly from smiling this whole time but I hardly care. Vick steps up and hands us the rings. Madge holds up my large scarred hand in her small gentle ones and slides my ring onto my finger. We switch and I take her hand guiding the ring onto her slender pale finger.

"You may kiss the bride" Paylor smiles. Madge is already blushing when I pull her to me and set my lips over hers. The crowd cheers which doesn't help Madge's shy blush. Music notes wind through the gathering crowd as we walk back down the aisle as Mr. and Mrs. Hawthorne. Red flower petals blind us as we gather out in the hall. We meet a cart that will pull us to the reception and I lift Madge up onto it. We ride for a few minutes then walk into a spacious room filled with tables and lights. In the center stands a dance floor. We're taken to a long table and sit down. Congratulations are given by our family and friends. Food is served. Toasts are given. The bouquet is thrown landing, as planned, in the hands of Prim and the garter is caught by a very eager Rory. Madge and I are ushered out onto the dance floor. Her arms are locked behind my neck and my arms have a strong hold of her waist. We spin, laugh, smile, and talk. Peeta asks to cut in leaving me with Katniss. She smiles at my embrace. We talk about leaving district thirteen and going back to the newly designed twelve. She offers me Peeta's victor village home and I look over at Madge. She has a surprised look on her face. Our eyes meet and we both nod to our dancing partners. I give Katniss back to her husband and scoop Madge up into a hug. My wife. My now. My future. We talk about the new home. Madge is sure that it will be perfect. I laugh at her giddiness and start to disagree. I get the look and quickly change my ideas about some changes. We walk back to our door that is covered with balloons and a large JUST MARRIED sign.

"Are you happy, Mrs. Hawthorne?" I ask her that night while massaging her sore feet

"I am, Mr. Hawthorne" she sighs sitting silently for a few minutes. "Mrs. Hawthorne" she whisper giggles.

"Sounds good" I beam

"Mm hmm" she nods bending to kiss me. The familiar feelings that appear with Madge's soft lips on mine flood back to me.

"I love you" I remind her after I break the kiss

"I love you too" she says before kissing my cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My readers: Thank you for all your comments and suggestions! I couldn't have done it without your support(:<strong>

**You all know about my sequel so if you have any ideas... PLEASE... tell me about them. Writer's Block isn't fun.**

**10:49 PM Sunday, May 8, 2011: I got bored like ten minutes ago and made names for Madge and Gale's and Katniss and Peeta's kids. I think I should share them with you~ no spoilers(:**

**Rose Hawthorne**  
><strong>Aubrey Hawthorne<strong>  
><strong>Bryce Hawthorne<strong>  
><strong>Emma Mellark<strong>  
><strong>Eden Odair<strong>  
><strong>The only name I am missing is the mellark boy. :(<strong>  
><strong>My Ideas:<strong>  
><strong>Cody<strong>  
><strong>Landen<strong>  
><strong>Rylan<strong>  
><strong>Grayson<strong>  
><strong>Chase<strong>

**Help me out? If you have any boy names to add or like one of my ideas comment!**

**~Erin~**


End file.
